


Threat

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), M/M, Protective!Bodhi, Protective!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Cassian, Bodhi, and an assassination attempt.





	

They were getting a mission brief when Bodhi saw it. It was sheer luck that he happened to be glancing over to check the time at the exact moment the assassin took aim. Bodhi's eyes widened as he registered the sight in the reflective surface of the window next to the clock. A masked assassin hidden in a vent just behind him, rifle aimed over his head straight at Cassian.

Bodhi didn't even think. He dove for Cassian, tackling him to the ground just in time. The shot whizzed over their heads, and they heard a muffled curse and heavy footfall signifying the assassin fleeing the scene. Jyn and the two other rebel soldiers in the room immediately took off in pursuit, and Bodhi remained thrown over Cassian like a shield, keeping his head tucked firmly under his chin just in case, protecting him the only way he really knew how.

"Bodhi, I'm fine, what's happening?" Cassian huffed against his throat.

"Assassin tried t-to kill you. J-Just stay down, okay?" Bodhi requested, scanning the room for any threat, "They may double back."

Cassian punched his arm lightly to show his dissatisfaction, but acquiesced to Bodhi's wishes. Thankfully, Jyn came back quickly, a look of vindication on her face.

"They caught the assassin," she informed them, "You can probably get off him, Bodhi." Bodhi realized he was still draped protectively over Cassian and scrambled to let him up, mumbling apologies and willing his face not to go red. Cassian accepted them with grace, clasping Bodhi's shoulder gratefully before turning his attention back to the situation.

"Can they bring them here?" he asked, dusting his pants off.

"Already on their way." As if on cue, the door slid open, revealing two rebel soldiers with a bound and squirming woman between them. The assassin. She glared at them with hate in her eyes, like she was planning each of their deaths with careful consideration and relish.

"Who sent you?" Cassian demanded, cutting right to the chase.

"You scum will get nothing out of me!" she snarled, struggling valiantly in the rebels' hold.

"Fighting is useless, isn't that what you Imperials love to say?" Cassian rolled his eyes, "You're a piss-poor assassin to have been captured so easily." They could all see the words made the assassin angry.

"Screw you!" she snapped, straining against the guys holding her, stopping only when Jyn pointed her blaster at her face.

"Tell us what we want to know," she said, "We are capable of mercy."

"I'm here to eliminate my target, that's it." she was visibly agitated, tugging at her restraints and shifting from foot to foot. Bodhi shifted his own stance just enough so that he was standing between her and Cassian, just in case. She glared at Bodhi like she wanted to lunge at him.

"Tough. You're not gonna get another shot at Cassian." Jyn said coldly, joining Bodhi to stand protectively in front of Cassian, "It was stupid of you to try."

The woman blinked, then let out a harsh bark of laughter that was more annoyed than amused. Bodhi stepped closer to Cassian as Jyn glared suspiciously at her.

"Care to share the joke?" Jyn asked sardonically.

"I wasn't aiming for Andor, you idiots!" the assassin snapped, frustration evident in her tone, "I was aiming for Rook!"

There was a moment of absolute silence, the assassin's words seeming to echo in the small room. Bodhi blinked in bewilderment, jumping as he felt Cassian grip his arm almost painfully tight.

"Say again?" Cassian growled, low and dangerous.

"I was trying to shoot Rook." she enunciated through gritted teeth, "I would have, too, but he moved. He thought I was aiming for you, the dumbass."

"Why are you after him?" Jyn questioned, eyes hard and uncompromising.

"He's a traitor to the Empire." the woman glowered at them, and they could see now that she wasn't looking at Cassian, but at Bodhi who rarely left his side, "I can't stand traitors, and there's a pretty price for his head."

"Rook is protected." Cassian's words were clipped and restrained, "Ferociously."

"Everyone slips up." the assassin said coldly, "And I am patient. I will never stop hunting him, until he lays dead at my feet."

Cassian was eerily still for exactly two seconds. Then he let go of Bodhi's arm and stepped forward until he was within arms reach of the assassin, heedless of Bodhi's soft sound of protest. She watched in trepidation as he leaned in close enough so she could see the cold resolution in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have told me that." he said quietly. Her eyes widened, but before she could get another word out, Cassian's hands came up and swiftly snapped her neck. She crumpled at Cassian's feet, eyes wide and glassy. Bodhi let out a noise between a cry and a gasp, hand outstretched to stop him just seconds too late.

"Why... Why did you-?" Bodhi tried to ask, but Cassian didn't let him finish. He took Bodhi's arm again, gentler this time, and tugged until Bodhi followed him out of the room. Jyn let them go with a nod Cassian's way, turning her attention to the two soldiers and the body on the floor.

"What the _kriff_ , Cassian." Bodhi hissed when they were alone in the empty hallway, "You didn't have to kill her!"

"She was a threat to you." Cassian responded, "You heard her, she was never going to stop."

"We could have interrogated her to learn who sent her." Bodhi pointed out, his voice softening somewhat at the way Cassian seemed tense and wired, like a spring ready to snap.

"She mentioned a price, which means there may be more attempts on your life." Cassian looked like he was planning a mile a minute, his eyes focused and calculating and dark with something Bodhi couldn't identify, "We'll need to take precautions."

"I don't think I'm in any more danger than any other rebel." Bodhi pointed out, "We're all technically traitors to the Empire. Also, I have the extra bonus of having Cassian Andor as a boyfriend." Bodhi had intended the words to be lighthearted, but Cassian seemed to take them to heart. He leaned in close, resting his forehead against Bodhi's.

"I'll keep you safe." Cassian said fiercely, and Bodhi wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure, "No one is going to hurt you. No one will _dare_. I won't let anyone take you away from me."

"I believe you, but-"

"I don't want you going anywhere alone." Cassian ordered, his hand seeking Bodhi's almost without thought, "I want you to have someone capable with you at all times. I know you can defend yourself but it never hurts to have backup."

"Cassian-"

"I'll talk to Mothma about getting myself assigned to your missions. She'll understand."

"Cassian, wait-"

"I won't leave your side. I won't let you get hurt-"

"Cassian, calm down." Bodhi snapped, not unkindly, reaching up with his free hand to stroke Cassian's hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner, "Just calm down for a second, okay? I know you're scared, hell I'm scared too, but I don't think constant vigilance will do anything but make you paranoid and exhausted."

Cassian was silent for a moment, closing his eyes to revel in the feeling of Bodhi's fingers in his hair.

"I can't let anything happen to you." Cassian admitted, voice as close to hoarse as Bodhi had ever heard, "I couldn't stand it. You're too important, Bodhi. I love you."

Bodhi melted a little at the words like he always did, running his hand through Cassian's soft hair and wishing his boyfriend wasn't such a worrier.

"We'll be fine." Bodhi sealed the words with a kiss, "We'll both be fine."

Cassian pulled him into a warm embrace, resting his chin on the skinny shoulder. Bodhi's arms were warm and solid and Cassian let himself melt into them. His mind was still racing with strategies and plans and ways to keep the precious man in his arms safe, but he allowed Bodhi to soothe him for now.

No one would harm Bodhi Rook. Cassian would ensure it.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired at work and wrote this on my phone between customers so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
